


girls like girls like boys do (nothing new)

by mukeandziamgotmelike



Series: swan princes(ses) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Getting Together, Kissing, Light Angst, Rule 63, SemiShira Weekend 2016, Songfic, Underage Drinking, University, sort of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeandziamgotmelike/pseuds/mukeandziamgotmelike
Summary: Semi’s hands are soft, her presence warm, and the steady sound of her breathing comforting in the worst way.(my contribution to semishira weekend day 3//free prompt)





	

**Author's Note:**

> *casually walks in on the third day of semishira weekend to give you some rule 63*  
> it's a free prompt ahahah  
> title is from girls like girls by hayley kiyoko, which is a song that this gay ass writer relates to  
> hope you enjoy this!! :)

Semi’s hands are soft, her presence warm, and the steady sound of her breathing comforting in the worst way. She’s sly; lacing their legs together and combing her fingers through Kenjirou’s hair. She’s close enough that Kenjirou can feel her body heat radiating off of her; her other hand is resting on Kenjirou’s waist, lifting up the side of her T-shirt and tapping on the exposed skin rhythmically. There’s American rap music playing off of the tinny speakers of Kenjirou’s laptop; the kind that has wildly misogynistic lyrics but is still catchy and makes you want to hear more of it. Lord knows that Semi would be able to get down to it, as she somehow finds a way to dance to even the strangest of Tendou’s anime openings. 

Semi had arrived smelling of alcohol, walking into Kenjirou’s dorm with impressive control over her limbs and pulling Kenjirou onto the bed next to her. Kenjirou hadn’t seen her in a few months, (it had been exactly four; not that she was counting) not since she graduated. She was now the new captain of the Shiratorizawa girls’ volleyball club, with Taichi as her vice captain and Goshiki as their ace.

Semi, obviously, only now felt it appropriate to visit her.

While she was drunk.

Kenjirou was really feeling the love.

Semi’s lips brush against her neck and Kenjirou jumps away, leaning slightly away from her intoxicated senpai. She still leaves their legs laced together, however. Semi leans into her again, her soft ( _ so  _ soft) lips grazing lightly against Kenjirou’s ear as she whispers,

“Have you missed me, Kenjirou?”

Kenjirou raises an eyebrow. “S-Semi-san, with all due respect, I don’t understand why you’re here, or… or  _ how  _ you got here. You’re drunk, your judgement is -”

Semi laughs quietly into her neck, her eyes doing the cute scrunchy thing they did whenever Tendou told that story of  _ that one time Eita and I almost got arrested for public nudity~.  _ The music changes to something softer, slower; Kenjirou knows this song. It’s one that Taichi added to their practice playlist, an American song that she said would perfectly match their homosexuality. 

_ Stealin’ kisses from your misses, does it make you freak out? _

“You don’t have to be so formal anymore, Kenji, you’re a third year now,” Semi says, the tapping stopping against Kenjirou’s waist. “You can drop the ‘-san’.” 

Kenjirou’s heart rate picks up when Semi brings the hand that was on her waist up to her face, caressing her cheek. Kenjirou’s eyes are wide, her cheeks red; this is a feeling that only Semi has ever made her feel.

_ Saw your face, heard your name. Gotta get with you… _

“Are you nervous?” Semi asks, looking up from Kenjirou’s neck, her shining eyes seemingly staring into the younger setter’s soul. Kenjirou babbles, her voice isn’t working the way she wants it to. It never really has, when Semi gets her like this. “Or; do  _ I  _ make you nervous?” 

_ Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new. _

Kenjirou doesn’t answer; instead, she leans into Semi’s touch, letting the older girl know what she’s feeling without having to say it. It’s strange, since she’d eventually gotten used to others’ presences enough to show emotion in front of them; Taichi’s silent not-judgement didn’t affect her, Goshiki and her had gotten closer as an ace-and-setter duo. But she had never gotten that with Semi. She had always felt the need to hide her true feelings from the other setter.

Maybe because she knew that Semi would always know what she was trying to get across without her having to voice it.

Semi smiles softly. She’s so effortlessly beautiful; her mascara is smudged right now, her clothes are disheveled, but she makes Kenjirou’s head spin. Her nails are perfectly manicured (they always have been - always black; or, when they had matches, pink with white to coincide with their team’s colors) and she has a nose ring that Kenjirou is sure that she has never seen before. Her lips look soft and inviting and Kenjirou’s eyes have definitely been lingering on them for far too long.

_ Isn’t this why we came? Gotta get with you; girls like girls like boys do, nothing new. _

Semi’s eyes shine in realization, her thumb lightly dragging along Kenjirou’s cheekbone. She starts leaning in closer; Kenjirou’s heart feels like it’s about to beat out of her chest. She had been kissed before, a couple boys she had met and went on a few dates with. It was never anything serious; nothing she had meant, and nothing that felt right. No one had ever made her feel so nervous, or vulnerable, or as safe as Semi had. 

So, she leans in the rest of the way, her lips pressing to Semi’s with incredible tenderness. Semi’s lips are warm, one of her hands on Kenjirou’s cheek, the other resting on the junction of her neck and shoulder. When they finally pull away because of the lack of air, Kenjirou’s face feels like it’s on fire. Her heartbeat is racing at a pace that could rival the aftermath of any intense rally. 

Semi’s eyes blink open slowly, her long eyelashes fluttering as her eyelids droop. “Kenjirou,” she says quietly, her hand moving back to Kenjirou’s waist, giving a light pull. “You’re scared,” she says matter-of-factly, her voice leaving no room for arguing. Kenjirou looks down at her hands. They’re shaking.

“Yeah,” Kenjirou whispers, “because I know that when you wake up tomorrow, you’re not going to remember any of this.” Semi raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” 

“Semi-san, you’re drunk. Everyone knows that you would have never done that if you were sober,” she replies, her voice subdued. “But, Kenjirou, I thought that -”

“Please, be careful getting home. Call Tendou-san or Oohira-san,” Kenjirou continues. Semi looks indignant, her entire facial expression screaming disbelief. When she sees that Kenjirou is completely serious, she scoffs. 

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me! God, Kenjirou, how can you be so  _ dense?!  _ I thought you were supposed to be the smart one, how are you -” Kenjirou refuses to make eye contact. 

There’s the sound of the lock of her dorm room turning, and then Goshiki’s laugh. “Kenjirou, are you -” Taichi’s question is cut off when she looks up from her oh-so-precious girlfriend.

“Semi-san, what are you -”

“Nothing, Kawanishi, I was just leaving,” Semi interrupts, standing up and walking out of the room, leaving without another word. Taichi gives Kenjirou a weird look, but the setter ignores her. 

She picks up the sweater that Semi left on her bed. It has her surname on the back, along with her jersey number from her university team. Kenjirou looks down at it. She knows that it will smell of Semi’s perfume. 

It’s painful and beautiful, much like her own relationship with Semi.

\---

Semi’s university is nice. It’s nothing fancy; not like Ushijima’s, the one she got into on a volleyball scholarship, but it’s fitting. She remembers Semi telling Tendou that she hadn’t even wanted to go to university in the first place, would’ve much rather moved to Tokyo, since she wasn’t ‘smart enough’. 

Kenjirou clutches the sweater in her hand tighter, her nervousness starting to increase as she gets closer to Semi’s room. Tendou had told her which one it was, bless her soul; but Kenjirou probably would’ve been able to find it without directions. She can practically hear the alternative artists playing obnoxiously loud from the other side of the hallway. 

She knocks lightly on the door. The music pauses momentarily, then the door is thrown open. Semi is standing there, looking incredibly disinterested and nonchalant. She has a full face of makeup on, she’s in clothes she would always wear when they didn’t have volleyball, and her eyes are comically wide when she realizes that Kenjirou is the one at her door and not another angry neighbor telling her to  _ turn the fucking music down. _

Semi opens her mouth to say something, but Kenjirou cuts her off. “You forgot your sweater,” she says, “and something else.”

Semi furrows her eyebrows, perplexed, then Kenjirou presses their lips together with a force that makes Semi take a few steps back. Kenjirou kicks the door closed, then Semi is pushing her up against it, her kisses rough and fast. Semi’s tongue trails along her bottom lip and Kenjirou opens her mouth readily, a soft moan escaping. 

Semi starts kissing her neck, leaving little bites occasionally. “S-Semi-san, on Friday, do you remember -” Semi’s kisses stop at Kenjirou’s question. “Of course I do, Kenjirou. I wasn’t  _ that  _ drunk. I remember everything,” she says. 

Kenjirou blushes out of embarrassment, her grip loosening on Semi’s shoulders. “Kenjirou,” Semi coos, tucking a piece of hair behind the setter’s ear. “I really like you,” she whispers, leaning her forehead against Kenjirou’s. “I - um…” Kenjirou sputters. Semi has an amused smile on her face; as if daring Kenjirou to say it back. “St-Stop, I’m shit at emotions,” she says, biting her lip nervously. Semi laughs a little, pecking Kenjirou’s lips.

“Do you like me back, Kenjirou?”

Kenjirou blushes, putting her face in her hands. She nods, saying “yeah. That,” in a muffled voice. Semi laughs again. “You’re so cute,” she mutters.

Kenjirou lets out a defeated whine; Semi’s hands come to her wrists to move them away from her face. She pins them onto the door behind them, raising an eyebrow suggestively. “We gonna get on with this, princess?”

Kenjirou’s eyes are wide when she nods. “Hey, since we’re girlfriends,” Kenjirou says, the word sounding foreign coming from her mouth, “can I call you Eita?”

Semi smiles, nodding. “Feel free.”

Only now does Kenjirou notice the song playing from Eita’s speakers.

_ Isn’t this why we came? Tell me if you feel it too; tell me, girls like girls like boys do, nothing new. _

**Author's Note:**

> characterization is hard. i'm a slut for feedback so comment or leave kudos if you liked this!! :)


End file.
